Red High Heels
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: AU After several attempts to break up with her boyfriend, Kagome and her friends decide it's time to make sure there are NO chances InuYasha can ignore her. Sess/Kag


**-Red High Heels-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not InuYasha. Not the song I'm using. I own the mind that created this, and I'm not even sure about that.**

**A/N: Just a little one shot I thought of while traveling. I spent most of my vacation reading Sess/Kag stuff and my half asleep mind puts this together while listening to Kellie Pickler's 'Red High Heels'. So I'm writing what I can remember down. Then I'm adding other stuff.**

**-Red High Heels-**

Everyone in the school paused in their work. The televisions used by the school for announcements had come on, showing a static screen. Then a video started. Not too unusual. However, the person on the screen was. Everyone knew the announcement crew. The person on the video was not in it.

Sixteen year old Sango Kantai stood on the screen. She was wearing a pair of tight green jeans and a pink shirt that hung off her shoulders. Sango's brown hair was pulled back with a long braid. Everyone could see that she was standing in front of the school, the school sign was visible in the back, though it appeared to be after school.

"Hello everyone. You all know me, as you will recognize everyone in this video. This is both a bit of fun and a message. Hope you all enjoy!" With her speech finished the camera zoomed in and caught her playful and flirty wink.

The people watching laughed as it was out of character for the tenth grader. The teachers smiled along with their students but let the classes finish watching the television. The laughter died down as the screen changed to a bedroom. The drama students recognized it as the room used during plays.

While the students waited for the show to begin, the gym boys finally made their way to class. These boys included sixteen year old Inuyasha Taisho, seventeen year old Miroku Tamahi, and nineteen year old Sesshomaru Taisho, just to name a few. These three named boys walked into their free period, which was in the classroom of Kaede. The old teacher smiled at the boys. She knew exactly what was on the video.

As the boys took their seats, music started. Most girls recognized the song by the first few notes. They all smiled to each other, starting to see where the video would go. Many of the male students were confused, though there were several who caught on, one of which was Jakotsu Shintaki.

For eight seconds simple music played. When the lyrics started, a young black haired girl stood in the drama bedroom. No one could see her face as she sung the first few lines of the song.

"Baby, I got plans tonight, you don't know nothin' about. I've been sittin' around way too long tryin' to figure you out," the girl sang. Finally as a few notes of music played, the girl turned.

Many people gasped as they saw Kagome Higurashi standing in the room. The fifteen year old was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a hot red shirt, and no shoes. However in her hand was a pair of sexy red heels.

"But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinnin' my wheels. So I'm goin' out tonight in my red high heels," she continued to sing. She held up her heels as she sat down on the bed. She continued to sing as she put the heels on. "I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me."

As she finished putting her shoes on, the scene changed. This time she was standing on the football stadium bleachers. Her old boyfriend, Kouga Kinkami, following after her as she walked. Kouga wore a pair of brown jeans and no shirt, allowing everyone to see his lean muscles. His shoulder length brown hair hung free from its usual pony-tail.

"I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see. Well, you said once yourself, baby, yeah, you know the deal," she sang as she walked down the stadium steps, seventeen year old Kouga following close behind. As she reached the railing of the stadium, Kagome jumped. She landed with her feet placed perfectly on the railing. Kouga stood behind her, her butt on his shoulder. "Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels."

Another scene change. This time Kagome was walking with Sango, Kikyo Higurashi- Kagome's older cousin-, Ayame Ookwashi- Kouga's present girlfriend-, and Kagura Awakaze- another friend of Kagome's. Kikyo wore a short red skirt and a white dress shirt that hugged her body with her usually up black hair hanging down. The young redhead Ayame wore a tight sexy white dress with red leggings underneath while wearing her red hair in a very messy bun. The oldest girl, Kagura, wore black leather pants with a leather jacket belonging to her boyfriend while having her black hair sweep over her shoulder.

The five beautiful teenaged girls sashayed down the sidewalk in the middle of the parking lot. Two girls were on each side of Kagome, flanking her, as they walked towards the camera. Sixteen year old Kikyo and eighteen year old Kagura stood on Kagome's left while Sango and fifteen year old Ayame stood on the right.

"Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to. I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels," Kagome belted. The camera was aimed perfectly so you could watch the black haired girl's hips sway to the music.

While everyone expected a scene change, the girls just kept walking towards the camera. When they reached it, Kagome helped turn the camera so that it followed them. The move seemed similar to a hand on someone's cheek. When the camera focused again, it was on the five girls sitting on the railing of the practice field. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura sat together on one side, leaving a space between them and Kikyo and Ayame. You could see the school football players practicing behind them.

"All those games you tried to play, well, they ain't gonna work on me now," Kagome sang. The camera zoomed in on her as she kept singing. "I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby, just to keep you out."

Finally, the scene changed, putting Kagome, Kikyo, and Kagura together in the locker covered halls. Kikyo put a finger to her ruby lips as the camera followed them around a corner, spotting Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha, making out with another girl.

When Inuyasha himself saw this on the screen, his face turned red. A faint tint of red could be seen bleeding into his normally golden eyes. Miroku turned to look as Sesshomaru, who simply shook his head. The demon male would keep his half-brother in line until their father could intervene, if need be.

On screen, the girls turned away from the couple as Kagome sang her next lines. "Well, you thought I'd wait around forever but baby get real. I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels."

The scene changed again. The only thing you saw at first was three closed stalls in the girl's bathroom. However, you could easily hear Kagome singing.

"Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to," as she sang, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango walked out of their stalls and into the hallway. The camera following behind them, giving another nice view of their hips swaying. "I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels," Kagome continued to sing as she looked over her shoulder.

The camera stayed behind them as the three girls walked out the double doors that led to the courtyard. Each door was held open by one the girl's boyfriends. They were Kouga and Naraku Hisushima- Kagura's boyfriend. As the girls left the building, they were joined by Kikyo and Kagura. The camera focusing on Kagura for a moment as she ran her hand across nineteen year old Naraku's leather vest clad chest. The camera watched as Naraku's knees buckled. This show caused many laughs from the students as no one thought Naraku would respond in that way.

When Kagome started singing again, the camera was in front of the girls. "Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to. I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels," Kagome sang.

The scene changed one last time. The five girls were sitting on the railing that separated the student and teacher parking lots. The girls were positioned so that you could see at least one of their shoes. Kagome's four friends wore slick black boots while Kagome herself wore her red high heels.

"Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to. I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels," the attention drawing Kagome sang. As her friends left the frame and the camera zoomed in to view Kagome's face, the tenth grade girl took out a picture. The picture was of her and Inuyasha on a date at the mall. Finally Kagome finished her song, singing, "in my red high heels." She paused as she ripped the picture in half, splitting it between her and Inuyasha. "In my red high heels... In my red high heels."

The camera zoomed out as Kagome jumped off the railing. She smiled sweetly at the camera as she held up the torn picture. "This is a public announcement to all guys who either cheat, want too much too fast, don't pay attention, harm emotionally or physically, or a combination of these. You guys need to either shape up or ship out. And ladies, if he doesn't shape up after this, do what I'm doing." The usually innocent teen smiled devilishly. "I'm letting him know it's over. That's right Inu, it's over. You had several warnings over the months we've been together."

"And I don't want anyone coming here," Kikyo stated as she and the other people in video appeared beside Kagome, "telling Kags she was too rough on him. This was the only way he'd listen. She told him two months ago they were over. He still said they were dating. So, Inuyasha, this is it; you and Kagome are..."

Here the rest of the people on screen joined in, "Over!"

The screen zoomed in on Sango once again. "We'd like to thank Miroku for running the camera," when he heard this, the angered Inuyasha glared at his friend, "Miss Kaede for letting us use her classroom for editing purposes," Inuyasha turned his reddened glare to his teacher, "Kouga and Naraku for helping us out, and..."

The camera focused on Kagome for the next 'thank you'. "I'd personally like to thank Sesshomaru for keeping this a secret for as long as he did. We couldn't have done this if you hadn't been awesome," she winked.

The camera zoomed back out to see Naraku hugging Kagura from behind with his hands in the leather jacket's pockets. Next to them was Kikyo, who was leaning against the railing with her feet crossed looking very comfortable. Kagome stood next, smiling sweetly at the camera. Sango was beside Kagome as she sat on the railing with another playful wink. Last in the image was Ayame sitting on Kouga's bare shoulders.

With the final pose done, the screens of the school televisions went black. A very angry Inuyasha turned to his best friend and his half-brother. The red rims of the hanyou's eyes bled into the rest of his eyes, showing his anger.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha growled out in a low voice.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat as the bell rang. "That was the miko finally letting you go."

Miroku turned to follow the senior. "He's right, Inu. That was Kagome finally letting you have it. And by 'it' I mean a break up."

As the day went on, everyone was talking about the video. However, the five girls from the video were missing. Only the people thanked in the video knew where they were, not that anyone knew that. In truth, the people thanked in the video didn't even know they all knew. Luckily the only two that Inuyasha bothered were Miroku and Sesshomaru, as they were in his close circle and immediate family.

When let out of school, Inuyasha followed Miroku, hoping the pervert would head straight for Sango. Luckily, the group foresaw this and had Miroku go home. However, the pervert would then video chat with his girlfriend.

The only people to actually go see the five girls were Kaede, as they were in her house, and Sesshomaru, because of his deal with Kagome. Due to school activities, Kaede and Sesshomaru would arrive at Kaede's at around the same time. In reality, Kaede arrived home twenty minutes before Sesshomaru.

"Miss Kaede," Kagome called as the old woman started dinner.

"Yes dear?" the elderly teacher asked as the black haired teen appeared in the doorway.

"Do you need any help?" Ayame asked, popping into the doorway beside Kagome. Neither girl was wearing provacitive clothing. The group actually wore far more comfortable cloths, things far from what they wore in the video.

"That would be kind of ye. Could ye two start with the potatoes and chicken?" Kaede asked.

"Sure!" the two fifteen year olds chorused.

The two girls stated to help make dinner as the other girls did their own thing. Kagura was on the phone with Naraku, promising to see him tomorrow. Sango was talking with Miroku on the computer, as she promised. Kikyo was the only other girl trying to help Kaede. The sophomore was outside beating the beddings that the girls would use for the night.

As Kagome finished cutting up the chicken, Sesshomaru arrived at the house. Kikyo waved at the older Taisho brother before going back to her work. She knew that Sesshomaru's senses would lead him to her cousin. As Sesshomaru entered the house, Kagome was headed out to the yard to help her cousin. The small tenth grader opened the door only to bump into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Oh," Kagome gasped as she looked up at the male. "Sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't realize you were here."

"You owe this Sesshomaru something, miko," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome's cheeks became tinted with her blush. "Um, yeah. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Sesshomaru moved out of the doorway and let Kagome leave the house. She took his silence and actions as approval. Kagome smiled up at him before walking out into the sunny yard. She and Sesshomaru walked past Kikyo, who smiled knowingly at the young girl. The blush on Kagome's face brightened as the girl walked ahead of Sesshomaru.

When they reached the end of the path in the yard, Kagome sat down on the old bench. She looked up at the impassive face of her ex-boyfriend's brother. The piercing gold eyes of Sesshomaru were focused on her, and only her.

"So," Kagome started, feeling nervous. "Thanks for not telling."

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome and towards the house. "It was satisfying to see my idiot half-brother's face."

Kagome laughed lightly. "I wish I had." Kagome paused. "Actually, I'm happy I wasn't there. I think I would be... Well, frightened, I suppose."

"There is no need to be frightened," Sesshomaru stated as he watched her carefully. "My brother cannot harm you."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Maybe. But, that's not why you're here. I have a promise to uphold."

Sesshomaru nodded once as he watched her. Kagome looked up at him for a moment, trying to find the right words. Sesshomaru moved his eyes away from her, letting her gather her thoughts.

'_I have to tell him,'_ Kagome thought. _'I promised I would. I just, don't know how to tell him why I wanted to break up with Inuyasha.'_

"Inuyasha was," Kagome paused before changing her words. "I stopped loving him."

_'Stopped loving him?'_ Sesshomaru thought. He looked at her with slightly wide eyes. _'When? How?'_

"When?" he voiced.

Kagome looked up at him. "Around Christmas time, I guess. I'm not sure when exactly. It just kind of happened," she shrugged.

Sesshomaru nodded. He watched Kikyo beat the futons before turning back to Kagome. "He didn't love you," he stated.

Kagome smiled. "He never did. When we started dating, he still loved Kikyo. Then when she found Suikotsu, he started to act like he did." She looked up at the sky with a wistful smile. "If Kagura hadn't told me about Inuyasha coming on to her, I would still be in love with him."

Sesshomaru nodded. He seemed to understand, but Kagome had started. Now that it was open, Kagome didn't know how to stop. Sesshomaru only listened, letting her speak.

"When she told me, I didn't believe it. Then," she paused to breathe, "I saw him try to kiss Kikyo. He was drunk, but he did it. We may have looked similar when we were kids, but now, we're so different. She and I, we have no idea how he could have mistaken her for me. He had to have meant the kiss for her.

"I guess it started then. But I wasn't sure until two months ago. It kind of just hit me. One minute I was thinking about Inuyasha. Then the next, I was thinking of," Kagome stopped. Then a little breathless she completed her thought. "Some body else."

Sesshomaru watched her as she spoke. He suddenly wanted to know who it was she had thought about. He wanted to know who she loved. However, he wouldn't ask. He couldn't bring himself to.

"So, well, uh," Kagome stuttered. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I would," he stated.

Kagome smiled. She nodded at him before jumping up. "Well," she stretched, "I'm going to go help finish dinner." With another smile at the older teen, Kagome raced off to help with dinner.

"Hey!" Kikyo called out. Kagome stopped and walked over to her cousin. "Did you tell him?" the older girl asked.

"Uh, told him I didn't love Inu any more. And I guess I told him I love someone else," Kagome stated, a little nervous.

"But not who?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shook her head 'no'. "Silly girl," Kikyo laughed.

Kagome smiled shyly and laughed with her. "I'm going inside," Kagome stated.

Kikyo nodded. "Alright," she smiled. When Kagome was inside, Kikyo turned to look at the older Taisho brother. "Questions?" Sesshomaru walked over to her and nodded. "Any I can help with?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "You know who." It wasn't a question and Kikyo knew it. Instead of answering, the sixteen year old Higurashi nodded. "You will not tell," he stated again. Kikyo nodded with a smile. "I know him?" he finally asked.

"Better than most," Kikyo told him, "I would hope." Sesshomaru looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. "He does go to our school. Kagome has known him for a long time, about as long as I have."

_'Let's see him narrow it down,'_ Kikyo thought to herself. _'We did meet Sessho at the same party after all.'_

As the knowledge sunk in, Sesshomaru turned to walk into the house. He had a list of people going through his head. The thinking Taisho walked past the empty living room, the dining room, and a few other rooms before he made it to the kitchen door. Without making a sound, he stood watching the girls as they helped Kaede cook.

Ayame was making a salad of some sort with the help of Sango. Kaede was standing over the stove with Kagura handing her certain food items every once and a while. Finally, Sesshomaru saw Kagome as she pulled down dishes and glasses for dinner.

The short black haired girl was laughing at something another of the girls said. Sesshomaru watched as the young woman put a stack of plates on the counter before she reached up to grab some glasses. He noticed that her hair barely reached her hips. The way her hair swayed along her waist caught his focus.

"So, what else did the pervert say?" Ayame's laughed.

"That Inu stayed outside his house for an hour and a half before heading home," Sango told her.

Kagome giggled. "I can't believe he thought we wouldn't know he would go after Miroku," she giggled.

"He's that much of an idiot," Kagura stated. "Naraku said that everyone's talking about it though. He said that a couple of guys asked for your number."

"Tell me he didn't!" Ayame begged.

"No, he didn't give it to any one," Kagura stated. "He knows Kags only has eyes for one youkai."

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't give all my secrets!"

"Hmm?" Kagura hummed. She turned to face her friend, catching a glimpse of Sesshomaru. "Oh, didn't see you there, Taisho-san."

Sesshomaru nodded to her. Kaede turned and smiled at him. "Why don't ye take a seat there?" she pointed to a small table in the middle of the kitchen. "You can listen to de girls without being in de way."

Sesshomaru took the seat, but continued to watch the young Higurashi. Ayame and Kagura noticed and let Sango in on their new secret. However, they kept it from Kagome, as they wanted the young girl to figure it out by herself.

"So, Kags," Sango started, "what if Mr. Secret doesn't like you back? Whatcha going to do?"

Kagome paused as she brought down another glass. "Well, I don't really know. I guess I'll have to just, let him go."

"Not that you want to," Ayame laughed.

"Not that you could," Kagura rephrased.

Kagome sighed as she sunk down to the floor. "That much of a lost cause?" she asked quietly.

The girls turned to face her as fast as they could while standing. Seeing their friend sitting so dejected made them move towards her. Sango and Ayame flanked her while Kagura sat in front of the fifteen year old.

"No it's not," Sango stated. "You never know."

"Yeah, you haven't even told him yet!" Ayame encouraged.

"With my track record," Kagome sighed, "I won't have to. He'll know weeks before _I_ say anything."

"Hey now," Kagura brought attention to herself as she stood, "not every guy is like Inuyasha. That idiot only thinks about himself."

"Yeah," Ayame chimed in, "you can do so much better."

"Whoa," Kikyo gasped as she walked into the kitchen, "what happened?"

"It's hopeless," Kagome stated as she smiled sadly.

Kikyo huffed. "Which part? The break-up or the new love?"

"Love," Kagome stated with a slight whimper.

"Well, I would hope it was the love. Inuyasha was bad for you," Kikyo stated. When Kagome looked confused, she continued. "He treated you wrong. I've never seen you so down on yourself. He was not good for you and I won't let you go back to him."

Kagome looked around at her friends to see that each of them agreed. The young girl nodded before looking back at her cousin.

"So, any ideas on our next move?" Kagura asked.

"Well, I say we let the video die down a bit," Sango stated. "I do _not _want guys asking for _any _numbers for much longer."

"You know," Ayame started, causing the girls to look at her with interest, "if Kags gets her man soon, she won't have to worry about guys. I mean, our boys are handling them for us."

"Well, Suikotsu is just ignoring it," Kikyo stated.

"Naraku is being rather cruel," Kagura laughed.

"Miroku is possessive enough. I don't think many will bother me," Sango stated.

"Same with Kouga," Ayame stated. "And Mr. Secret would be the same."

"More like a combination of Naraku and Kouga," Kikyo laughed.

The other girls laughed with her. Sesshomaru watched them before standing from his seat. The sound caused the girls to watch him as he walked the few steps to them. He held out his hand, waiting for Kagome to take it.

The young Higurashi laid her hand in his, before she was pulled to her feet by the daiyoukai. Kagura and Kikyo helped Sango and Ayame up afterward. The four girls watched Sesshomaru and Kagome interact before they started to help Kaede set the table with the finished meal. This left the two alone in the kitchen.

"You should not worry about this new love," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome looked up at him, but he was watching the yard from the window. "Why do you say that?"

Sesshomaru paused before he spoke. "If your friends believe so highly in this male, then you should trust your heart as well. I see no reason for them to lie to you."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you, Sessho," she smiled. He turned to look at her at the sound of the childhood nickname. "For everything. I don't think I could have finished the video if you hadn't found us." Kagome looked away from him before her eyes were drawn back to his molten gold ones. "I was close to quitting at that time. I couldn't seem to get the moves right. But, you made me feel as if I could. Thank you for that."

The young girl smiled before reaching up to kiss Sesshomaru's cheek. Before he could react, Kagome left the room. Sesshomaru could hear her run to the dining room. When he knew she was with her friends, the daiyoukai touched his cheek. He blinked and he was back to his stoic self.

"Hey! We can't eat until you get your butt in here!" Kagura called.

With a small sigh, Sesshomaru moved to the dining room. He sat at the head of the table, across from Kaede. Kikyo was on his left while Ayame sat on his right. When he was seated, the meal began.

**-Red High Heels-**

The next few weeks were hectic at the high school. Kagome was usually surrounded by guys who wanted her number and girls who wanted her advice. The other girls of Kagome's group of friends had their fair share of new admirers, but their significant others kept them at bay.

As the weeks passed, Kagome spent more time with her friends than she had in the months she had been with Inuyasha. The hanyou himself was trying to find a way to worm his way back into the young miko's heart. Inuyasha had tried many different approaches. He had tried to hang out with the same people as she did; he found out quick that none of them liked him very much. The hanyou had tried to give her gifts; none of them she excepted. Inuyasha had even asked his mother for help; she told him to let her go. All in all, Inuyasha had very little progress in gaining his way back into Kagome's good graces.

While one Taisho was having troubles, the other of the Taisho brothers was not. Sesshomaru was often seen near Kagome before and after school. Because the fifteen year old had been dating Inuyasha when the hanyou started driving, she had no method of transportation set up. Sesshomaru was, in Kagome's words, kind enough to help her out. The senior gave Kagome a ride to and from school each day.

Many people thought that him doing so was a quiet way for the two to tell the school that they were an item. While Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't confirm the alligation, they didn't deny it either. Only the couple's close friends knew the truth about the matter. However, Inuyasha was not in this group of knowing, and thus believed the gossip circle of the high school.

Each morning, Sesshomaru would pick Kagome up from her home. The two would talk a little on the drive before they separated for class. After school ended, Kagome stayed after school hours to wait for Sesshomaru to finish with his after school kendo practice. During this time she was usually found in the dojo area with either homework or a book. After practice ended for Sesshomaru, the white haired male would shower and change clothes before taking Kagome home. Depending on how long the practice would run, Sesshomaru might take Kagome for dinner before taking her home.

The routine continued until one morning, Kagome wasn't at the bottom of shrine stairs. When Sesshomaru saw this, he parked his white Charger in the shrine parking lot. After his vehicle was turned off, the confused Sesshomaru started up the many shrine stairs. It took less time compared to other times he walked the path due to his worry about the young woman he had gotten to know.

As he reached the top, he saw Souta, Kagome's little brother, leave the house. When the eight year old spotted the youkai, he walked towards the much taller male.

"Kagome's not going to school today," Souta stated. "She caught a cold last night."

"How?" Sesshomaru asked.

Souta shrugged. "I don't know. She probably sat outside too long." Souta motioned towards the house. "You can go ask her if you want. Momma says she's too sick to go to school today."

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched the young boy head down the steps. When the boy was out of sight, Sesshomaru started for the door. When he arrived he knocked as softly as he could. The door was soon opened by a middle aged woman with short black hair.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru greeted.

The woman looked over the teen in front of her before she gasped. "Oh, you must be Sesshomaru! Please come in, though I'm afraid Kagome won't be going to school today."

"I spoke with Souta just a minute ago," he assured the woman.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I see. Well, would you like something to drink, or will you be on your way?"

"I wish to speak with Kagome," he told her.

The motherly woman smiled softly. "It's the first door on the right after you walk up the stairs. If you need anything, just call."

Sesshomaru nodded before heading up the staircase. He found the door and opened it to view a pink room that surprisingly didn't reek of sickness. The sharp sensed youkai ignored the absent of smell as he walked into the room. As soon as he walked in, he spotted Kagome curled up in her bed.

The young girl moved her gaze from the window to the door. Her blue eyes that were a little dull in color spotted Sesshomaru in an instant.

"I forgot to call," she stated. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement. He watched Kagome in silence as she watched him. The seemingly sick girl's eyes were aware and focused, if not a little hazing.

"You're going to be late." Sesshomaru nodded again. "You don't really care though, do you?" Kagome moved her gaze back to the window. "It's not like you need to worry though."

"How did you become ill?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking Kagome's train of thought.

"I went outside last night. It was cold. My hair was wet. It happens," Kagome stated as she watched the trees.

_'I'm rather pathetic,'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Momma knows I'm not sick, yet she's letting me stay home. I hope Sessho doesn't ask anymore questions.'_

"Your brother said it was a cold. There is no scent of sickness here," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome shrugged. "It's not a cold. Momma just told Souta that so he wouldn't worry." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, though she wasn't watching him. "I don't have a traditional illness."

_'More like physical illness,'_ Kagome thought.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm sick."

_'Yet I smell no illness on you,'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'How can you be sick if there is no illness...'_ Sesshomaru took a quiet sniff to assess Kagome's scent. _'No sickly scent. However, there is a heavy sorrow hidden.'_

"You are sad," he stated.

Kagome silently cursed his youkai senses. "Yes, I'm sad. I have much to be sad for."

When she didn't continue, Sesshomaru moved to sit on her bed. He didn't really care for his image at that moment. He just wanted to know what caused the young woman to wish to miss school.

When Kagome felt the bed dip under Sesshomaru's weight, she finally turned to look at him. She was shocked to see his face just a little softer and relaxed. The slight shift in his face was so shocking to Kagome that she couldn't focus on anything else.

"What causes your sorrow?" he asked her quietly.

"You," Kagome answered without thought.

When she realized what she had said, she turned to look down at her pillow. She instantly felt sadder and Sesshomaru could sense it. Sesshomaru looked at her as she hid her face as best she could. For all her efforts, he could still see her blush.

"And how does this Sesshomaru cause you sorrow?"

Instead of answering, Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to tell him her feelings. She was scared, just like she was in Kaede's kitchen.

"Do you remember when you saw us recording? The shot watching the football game?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru nodded. He remembered it well. It was the first time he had seen her wearing tight fitting clothing. He had caught the girls as they walked down the sidewalk. The site of the young Kagome's hips swaying seductively had caused him to freeze on his way to his Charger.

"When I saw you, I nearly froze. The only thing that kept me going was the way you were watching us. It made me wonder what it looked like; how five girls in tight, sexy clothing looked as they walked down a sidewalk." Kagome finally looked up at him, her blush still set in place. "Do you remember what you told me?"

'_I will never forget,'_ Sesshomaru thought. Instead of speaking his thought aloud, he simply nodded.

Kagome smiled. "I felt confident after that. It was the first time I had confidence since the middle of summer." Kagome paused to look at a picture sitting on her nightstand. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and took in the picture.

He recognized it as one taken at a Christmas party his parents had held three years ago. There were seven people that the picture focused on. Thirteen year olds Kikyo and Inuyasha stood together at one end of the photo; Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kikyo's waist, both wrapped up in their own world. In the middle of the picture was fourteen year old Miroku, who was rubbing a red cheek, thirteen year old Sango, who's cheeks were flushed with anger, and fourteen year old Kouga, who was laughing at his friends. At the other end of the picture was an amused, twelve year old Kagome and an impassive, sixteen year old Sesshomaru. For the first time, Sesshomaru noticed how close he and Kagome were.

Suddenly Kikyo's words filled Sesshomaru's head. _'She had said "__Kagome has known him for a long time, about as long as I have." I met Kikyo and Kagome at the same party, __**that **__party. Is this Kagome's way of confessing?'_

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called for her attention.

When Kagome had turned to face him, Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap. She was so shocked by his actions, that she just sat there as he pressed his nose to her neck. When the position registered in her mind, she could only sigh softly as she relaxed in his hold.

When he felt her relax, Sesshomaru spoke again. "I hope you will never feel sorrow because of me again. And, if you do, I hope you tell me so that I may fix it."

"I'll try," Kagome sighed. "Just as long as you hold me a little longer."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "I will hold you like this all day if you wish."

Instead of answering, Kagome just hummed as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru moved them around so that his back was against the wall. The movement didn't jar Kagome's hold on his shirt.

As they laid there, they ignored the world outside of the room. To them, there was no school or family obligations or curious friends. There were no other people in their world. There was no annoying ex-boyfriends/half-brother or motherly women or people who knew a bit too much.

It was just them, and her red high heels.

**-Red High Heels-**

**Okay, not as little as I thought it would be... I like it though. It's my first Sesshomaru/Kagome story and I'm kinda proud of it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
